You'll Miss Me When I'm Gone
by Kretari - daughter of Hermes
Summary: The day started out as normal, finding trouble over everything because of who he was, what he was. Everything changes, though, when the new kid in class starts up a conversation with one of the school's punks. What happens when the two punk kids get drawn in by the new brothers in school. Punk!EnglandXAmerica and PrussiaXCanada
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Bad idea, bad idea. But I have to. Damn Aidrian and his brilliant cosplay ideas. He has us doing Punk!Hetalia cosplay tomorrow at school! Fun shall happen. I really do look forward to this. Besides, I've always rather liked the whole punk idea. Mind, I do not wish to be killed...meaning I don't get to dress like I really want.**

**So..here's the deal, guys. This is gonna be another one of those multi-chapter fics. And I will go ahead and give you this warning - the characterisation? Probably will not be the best in the world. I've never done anything to do with Punk!Hetalia before. But I've read quite a few stories with it and I absolutely adore it!**

**Enjoy...?**

"Late again, Mr. Kirkland."

That was the first thing he really registered first thing Monday morning about two months into the new school year. It's not like he was late to class on purpose, but it was first block, he needed a bit of time to remember where the hell he was supposed to be going.

As such, Arthur only waved it off and took his seat.

The teacher gave a distasteful look before continuing the lesson.

Arthur paid attention for about ten seconds before deciding it best to tune it out. It's not like it was going to do him any good to listen to someone go on and on about something they didn't know anything about.

Once handed his assignment, he was alright with being in class. He just didn't feel like listening to the teacher talk. Because with each word, he was more and more tempted to throw a punch and walk out.

And that would not only get him kicked out, but get him killed when his father found out about it.

During the middle of a sentence - a rather opinionated one, he must admit now - someone tapped his shoulder.

He turned with a raised eyebrow.

The person that he met eyes with then grinned brightly. "Hey."he greeted. "You wouldn't mind helping me would ya? I'm a bit lost as to what's going on."

Arthur gave him a long look before he snorted. "New kid, I assume. I heard talk of a couple newbies."he commented dryly.

"I'm Alfred,"he said, bobbing his head in answer, holding a hand out for Arthur to shake.

Arthur gave him another long, searching look before he nodded. "Arthur."he said. "Just read the first two sections in your textbook in unit two, chapter four, and you're good to go. And...if you want a good rep with the teacher, don't speak with me. That'll get you in their bad books."

"Really now? What's so bad about ya?"Alfred asked with a cheeky grin.

Arthur gave a smirk. "Oh, you'll see."he promised before returning to his work.

Throughout the next week, Arthur picked up that he was being observed closer than normal by his teachers. He rolled his eyes as he sat down at lunch at the end of the week.

Gilbert gave him a look when he plopped down. "Something up?"

Arthur gave a cheeky grin. "'Course not."he said. "But let them think what they want,"

"Ah, they're watching you, too, huh?"Gilbert asked. "Ever since Mattie started talking with me during Chem, my teachers have been keeping us seperated and keeping an extremely close eye on me."

"Same with me after Alfred started in during History."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "They worry too much about their 'pure' new students."he commented. "We aren't going to corrupt them or hurt them."

"Unless you ask them to."Francis said as he plopped down beside Gilbert.

Arthur gave a disgusted look at the Frenchman, but said nothing about it.

Gilbert snorted at this sudden change in the atmosphere. "Not what we're discussing this time,"he offered. "Talking 'bout the teachers keeping such a close watch on us now that the new kids are talking with us about stuff in class."

Francis nodded. "So, they're watching you because you're speaking with a couple new students..?"

"Worried we'll corrupt them, probably."Arthur admitted, stretching his arms above his head to get the kinks out of his shoulders.

"Corrupt who?"

Arthur knew that voice well by now. Alfred.

Arthur tilted his head back to make sure he was right before he motioned for the American to find a seat with a roll of his eyes. Not even a minute later, Matthew joined them as well.

"Worried that we'll corrupt you and Matthew, apparently."Arthur said.

Alfred laughed.

"It's too late for anyone to corrupt Al,"Matthew pointed out. "He's managed that well enough on his own."

Arthur snorted. "'Course he has."he remarked.  
That made the American stop laughing and pout at the two.

Matthew laughed and Arthur rolled his eyes, shrugging the excitable boy off when he was used as something to lean on a few seconds later.

That lunch was great, up until one of the jocks ventured over.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite little crazy punk."

Arthur's hand tightened into a fist on top of the table and he met Gilbert's eyes.

Gilbert shook his head in dismissal, clearly saying it wasn't worth it.

"What, you going to ignore me, Kirkland? Not very nice, ya know."

Arthur turned to meet the other male's eyes. "Fine. I won't ignore you. I'll just tell you exactly what I think of the little peabrained jocks like you in front of everyone here."he spat out.

This seemed to be a dangerous move to Alfred, who looked about to butt in, but it got a laugh from the jock.

Arthur turned back around and went back to his old conversation, ignoring that the scene had ever happened.

On the way back to class, Alfred brought it up. "So...what was that about in the cafeteria?"

Arthur laughed. "Old friend of my elder brother's. We always do that."he said with a knowing smirk. "You worry a lot, you know."  
"Worry...? I wasn't worried..."Alfred lied.

Arthur gave him a look. "Yeah, right. Just keep yourself out of trouble, and don't put your nose where it doesn't belong and you'll be alright here at the school."

"Thanks..."Alfred said sarcastically.

**Bed time. And this was terrible. Sorry, guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So. Here's a new chapter for you guys. I've noticed that all my updates and stuff recently...on anything...have been slowing down quite a bit due to all the extra work I'm putting into my research and the two clubs I'm in at school as well as with Drama class alone. I'll get back around to normal soon enough, hopefully.**

**To those who reviewed: **

**NamieLuvsAllFanfics: Thanks. And I'm working on the plot at stuff at school during spare time. **

**spiritualnekohime4: Glad you thought so! **

**Enjoy.**

The greeting that Arthur got about a month down the road was what snapped him into focus from where he was still dragging. He was on time for once, since he'd been up for an extra hour dealing with his elder brother arguing with their father bright and early that morning. He had passed the teacher a glare as he passed to go to his desk in the back of the room, music blaring in his ears for a change.

It was only when someone reached up and removed one of the earbuds that he started paying attention. He turned, ready to throw a punch at whoever had touched his headphones when he saw Alfred there with a bright grin.

"Morning, Artie."

Arthur blinked at him for a second before he settled back down and spoke. "Morning, Alfred."he greeted.

Alfred seemed to realize that he was bothering the Brit then and frowned slightly. "You alright?"

Arthur huffed and glanced at the clock. "Define alright."he responded. "Then maybe, just maybe, I'll give you an answer."

"As in...not about to break down or go off on a rage...?"Alfred asked.

Arthur seemed to think this over before he shrugged and grabbed the earbud that had been removed earlier and put it back in his ear.

He refused to listen to the lesson. Instead, he read through what they were covering in the textbook. In the corner of his eye, he could see Alfred doing the same thing.

The rest of the first half hour to the class was boring, a dead energy rippling through the classroom.

During the discussion bit, the teacher decided to call on Arthur.

Alfred nudged him to get his attention, so the Brit took his headphones out and strung them around his shoulderes quickly before redirecting his attention to the teacher in cold askance.

"I said, Mr. Kirkland, if you could kindly explain to us a few causes of - "  
Arthur cut her off then and there. "Alright, first of all, you asked nothing of my kindness levels towards you or this class. Secondly, if you want an answer that's up to your level of intelligence, or lack thereof, then ask someone else."he said, giving her a look.

"That is out of line!"

"I don't think it is."Arthur commented.

The teacher gawked at him for the longest before she could respond. "Office. Now!"she snapped. "And you can expect me to be getting in touch with your father."

Arthur bit back his frown of concern at that, instead gathering his things and getting up. As he reached the door, he stopped and turned to face the teacher again. "If you're getting in touch with my dad, you might need a better reason than my telling the truth and you not liking it. So..one last thing before I leave. Go to Hell."

And with that said, he walked away.

Alfred bit back his laughter to stay out of trouble, but had to admit it was rather witty of the Brit to do such a thing.

At lunch, Alfred's first words were complimentary towards Arthur's earlier actions.

"Dude, that was awesome! I didn't know you had the balls to do something like that!"

Arthur glanced at Alfred and gave a shrug.

Gilbert frowned. "Wait, what did I miss?"

"History got interesting today,"Arthur explained.

Gilbert's ruby-coloured eyes widened slightly. "Is she calling your dad?"  
"Yep. I hope that Allistor answers instead of my dad. If my dad finds out, I'm good as dead. I swore I wouldn't get into any trouble after last time."  
Francis rolled his eyes. "Last time, you got kicked out for getting into a fight to defend another student. That was perfectly justified."

Arthur shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I don't suppose."

Alfred frowned. "That's not even right on you."he said.

Arthur met his eyes for a moment before he started laughing. "Oh goodness. Going ahead and giving you this reality check, Alfred, life isn't fair. Get used to it."he commented dryly.

His phone went off right about then and he met Gilbert's gaze before dragging his phone out. He let out a hiss when he saw the name before he answered. "Yeah..?"

Within the next few seconds, Alfred saw Arthur shift to a side of himself that he'd never seen before. It startled him quite a bit, because he wasn't used to this sudden a shift.

"Well, _sorry_. I wasn't going to lie. What did you expect of me, honestly?"

A good two minutes later of silence from Arthur passed and Gilbert started to get a bit worried for the Brit. He shared a look with the small Canadian sitting beside him before sighing and sitting back. He knew the drill. Don't speak while he's talking on the phone to his family.

Two seconds later, hurt flashed in emerald green eyes and Arthur snapped out a tense, "Fine then."

As soon as he hung up, Gilbert spoke. "Same old speech as always?"he asked.

"Nah. He added to it,"Arthur answered.

Gilbert frowned in understanding. "Sorry, man."he said. "Coulda been worse. He could've came up here to give you the 'respect' speech."

Alfred spoke. "You alright?"

Arthur looked at him in surprise beffore he thought that over. He nodded after a moment. "Yeah. Oddly enough, I'm perfectly alright."he said. "Thanks,"

Alfred nodded in acceptance at the response.

However, the following day, Arthur didn't show at school. In fact, the next week, he didn't show. Then when he came back, he looked like _hell._

Alfred gasped as soon as Arthur walked into History. "What happened to you?"he demanded as he looked over a few minor abrasions.

Arthur gave an amused smile at the response. "It's nothing, Alfred. I might've gotten into it with one of my brothers.."

"Why were ya out so long?"

Arthur snorted and rolled his eyes. "You honestly think I'm coming back here after getting told to respect people who I don't even think deserve it the day after? How cute."

Alfred gave him a look. "Well, I was worried. I mean, I just...you just disappeared, and Gilbert kept saying something about the fact that you don't normally just disappear."  
"Because normally, when I get that speech, I've been kicked outta school or it's the weekend or a break."Arthur responded. "It'll happen like that sometimes. It's fun, causing a bunch of ruckus the day before break."

Alfred shook his head. "You're insane, man."

This caused the Brit to get completely silent for a while before he spoke, voice no more than a surprised whisper. "Yeah, I suppose I am."

**Here ya go. Now. Time for bed for me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's a new chapter for you guys. I've been spending a bit too much time trying to force myself to write. I just can't do that for too long. And this is coming a bit more easy right now. **

**So...enjoy. **

Oddly enough, Arthur found himself warming up to the happy-go-lucky American after that.

Gilbert seemed to notice as well, because he gave Arthur a knowing grin as the two sat down at lunch about a week later.

Arthur gave him a look and flipped him off before settling down to eat his lunch.

As soon as he finished, Gilbert started in. "So, Arthur, I think you might finally be opening up to someone,"he said with a smirk.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "As if,"he said with a scoff.

Gilbert gave him a knowing look. "Oh?"he asked.

Alfred looked between them, but didn't butt in. He knew better than to do that.

Another month, and Arthur himself could notice the shift in how he felt towards the American who had slowly worked his way into the Brit's heart. He started closing himself off more. Everyone noticed. He acted a lot colder than he normally did.

Gilbert watched this in bemusement. Alfred seemed confused.

When Arthur started staying away from the group after school, Alfred spoke up. "Did I do something to upset him...?"

Gilbert shook his head. "Nah. It's a personal thing. If he thinks he's getting to close to someone, he shuts down for a while. He'll be alright."he said softly. "C'mon, let's get going."

A few weeks later, Arthur gave up and pulled Alfred aside at lunch one day. To say that Gilbert was surprised by this was an understatement, but he grinned and whispered something to Matthew as they walked away.

Matthew smiled and responded easily.

Arthur led Alfred outside before he spoke. "Listen, Alfred."

Alfred looked to the Brit in surprise, but nodded for him to continue.

"I like you, and I'm sorry I've been avoiding you guys so much recently, I just..I can't deal with all this shit right now, okay?"  
Alfred frowned slightly. "What...?"  
Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. He was _not_ explaining this to the American only to be laughed at. It wasn't happening. Not this time, not again.

Instead, Arthur just pulled the American into a kiss, surprising Alfred quite a bit.

Once he was released, Alfred blinked at Arthur. "You...like...me... Why?"

Arthur gave a hollow laugh and shook his head. "I wish I knew."he said. "It's just...you're the first person in ages to care enough to get to know me, and I guess I like the fact that you're different than everyone else, okay? I just don't know. See, this is why I avoided you guys. I didn't want to make things awkward."

Alfred half smiled. "You didn't. I'm just surprised you feel the same.."

Arthur went to respond before that sunk in and he froze, meeting blue eyes, honest, soulful blue eyes.

When they returned, Gilbert gave a knowing smirk. "So...do we need to make sure to keep an eye out for anyone wishing harm on you two now?"

Arthur winced. "Maybe. And we're not mentioning any of this to my family. I'll tell them when I know I won't get killed for it."

Alfred half smiled. "They won't hurt ya, I promise."

"Like you'd know. You won't be there when it happens."Arthur pointed out.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Stubborn as hell, you are."  
"'Course!"

Naturally, after that, things went a bit closer to normal, though it was a bit odd, having a couple in the grouping now. Gilbert wasn't sure who asked who out, but he knew that they balanced each other out perfectly. Which meant that the arguments would be brutal, but at least they'd never get bored.

**Now. I gotta go. I have school tomorrow.**


End file.
